


The Lyrics That Connect Us

by charmergirl2468



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Set It Off- Mentioned, Song: Lonely Dance (Set It Off), Songfic, Sylvain plays guitar, no beta we die like Glenn, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmergirl2468/pseuds/charmergirl2468
Summary: Sylvain loved this; sneaking out after curfew to play guitar on the sidewalks near the school. If anything, singing his heart out to songs he loves was better than drug he could be offered. But his life changed forever when he meets a purple recluse.Kinda a songfic, but the songs are for plot progression.Also rated T for swears for now
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 4





	The Lyrics That Connect Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this goofy friendshipping fic! There might be shipping later, but definitely not Sylvie and Bernie. This was kinda something I thought up at work but it sounded so good, I had to write out at least a pilot chapter to see where it goes.  
> No this isn't an excuse to give characters my favorite music, what're you on about?  
> Hope you enjoy this!

If Sylvain could describe his current feeling, it would be ecstasy. The thrill of sneaking out, carting his guitar case over his shoulder down the dorm halls. It was at least midnight, everyone should be sleep. If there was anyone up at this hour, they're probably too preoccupied to care about the redhead tip-toeing his way past their door. College demanded much, much too much for anyone to see outside their tunnel vision.

He peaked outside the front door, checking for security. Seeing no guards, he continued to slink away the dorms. He made his way to a nearby walk mall; a frequent haunt of his. Most of the shops were closed, but the bars that were open were reason enough for people to wandering the streets. He found a good bench to set up, unzipping the case open to his personal treasure. Ruin, an acoustic guitar that was stained a beautiful rouge. 

He started to tune Ruin, a pleased smirk as he got it right. One test strum later, and he started to play. There was no acoustic version of this song yet, but he was able to improvise something that sounded close to the original. He closed his eyes as he started to sing along to the melody.

_Some days I'm up, some days I'm down,  
Some days the world is way too loud,  
Some days my bed won't let me out  
But I'm ok with missin'  
_

_Out on the social anxiety  
Out on the phony friends I don't need  
So I just turn off my phone and turn on TV  
'Cause solo's the only way I can breathe_

He didn't think, just letting the lyrics come naturally. If anyone were to know his favorite band, they'd think he was lying. Set It Off wasn't a well known band, and the songs they were known for have long since been labeled as "Edgy". But here he was, five albums later and their songs still reached his heart.

_So I just, so I just,_

_Do my little lonely dance!  
Preforming for my only fan!  
'Cause it's my kind of party!  
My room is were my heart is!_

_I do my little lonely dance!  
Don't need you to understand!  
And there's no way I'm stoppin'!  
It's like nobody's watchin'!_

_As I do my little lonely dance_

Strangers were the best audience for him. Even if they heard of him from school, they'd only see his music playing as his way of getting more chicks. He won't lie, it's also fun flirting with girls a lot of the time. Call his antics what you will, but at least they're his choice. No one could take it away from him...

 _These days I'm good, these days I'm fine  
_ _These day I'd rather pay no mind"  
_ _Silence is in down, keep her around  
_ _and you'll be glad you're missin'_

_Out on the social anxiety  
Out on the phony friends I don't need  
So I just turn off my phone and turn on TV  
'Cause solo's the only way I can breathe_

He could hear change landing in his case. He didn't mind the extra pocket money, despite not needing it. If it made people happy to think they were helping a starving artist, what heartless monster is he to correct them?

 _All I need is me, myself and I  
_ _All I need is me, myself and I_  
 _All I need is peace and quiet!  
Shhhhh...That's better..._

_Some days I'm up, some days I'm down,  
Some days the world is way too loud,  
Some days my brains locking me out  
So I just  
_

The feeling of the steel strings was euphoric. It was like all that mattered in that moment was him, his guitar, and the lyrics. No matter how practiced, no matter how many times he'd done this, the feeling of pure bliss, of understanding was there every single time.

_Do my little lonely dance!  
Preforming for my only fan!  
'Cause it's my kind of party!  
My room is were my heart is!_

_I do my little lonely dance!  
Don't need you to understand!  
And there's no way I'm stoppin'!  
It's like nobody's watchin'!_

_I do my little lonely dance!  
I d_ _o my little lonely dance!  
Like no body's watching!_

_I do my little lonely dance!  
I do my little lonely dance!  
I do my little lonely dance!  
Like no body's watching!  
_

_I do my little lonely dance..._

His breath heaved as he finished, a chuckle barely escaping. His voice felt a little raw from not doing vocal stretches, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the rush he was feeling, the adrenaline burst from getting so into the lyrics. He truly loved that song, and has been singing it every chance he got. He's partially surprised no one around him has picked up, but knew that soft singing was hard to catch.

He then heard clapping. Sylvain looked up to see a girl, purple fluffy hair and a bright smile clapping in front of him. To say he was stunned would be an understatement. No one stayed around long enough to clap for him, they only ever gave him money than walked away to continue their night. What was she trying to pull?

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed, "I love Lonely Dance, but I've never heard anyone play it acoustic"

"You know the song!?" He shouted in shock. He was so used to no one even knowing about Set It Off. But for someone to hear a song from their most recent album has to be a million to one!

"Y-Yeah" He confirmed, shrinking into herself, "I-It's one of my favorite songs to listen to..."

"Same here! It's so rare to find someone who even knows what I'm singing... Do you know Set It Off, by chance?"

"I-I do! They're my favorite band!"

Sylvain almost didn't believe it. Finally, someone who actually likes the band! It was so rare...

"S-Sorry if this is too forward b-but my name is B-Bernadetta..."

He almost thought that Bernadetta had a split personality. She was happy and excited a minute ago, but now shes a studdering mess. Made him wonder what could've made her like Set It Off, seeing as they're more of a punk-pop band.

"Nice to meet you Bernadetta! Name's Sylvain!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this looks rushed, but I just wanted to try this out! If this gets any attention, I'm up for doing more chapters. If not, I'll revert it into a oneshot.


End file.
